herofandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers
The Power Rangers are the team of fictional superheroes in the titular franchise. They mainly consist of young warriors rangers in teams of 5 to 6 members armed with morphers and Morphing Grid-empowered arsenals to combat forces of evil. They also have zords, iconic superweapons in form of giant robot/vehicle that can combine into humanoid megazord. Background Mainstream Series In mainstream series, the first group of Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, was founded by Zordon, a wise galactic sage who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil at the Command Center with a source of untold powers called the Morphing Grid. Long ago, Zordon defeated Rita and sealed her within space dumpster which then hidden inside the moon, but Rita retaliated by banished the sage into a time warp in which he existed outside normal time, with his only means of communication with the outside world would be through an energy tube. It is probable that around this time he also befriended a young robot created by King Lexian named Alpha 5, and became a father figure of sorts to him after having to leave his home planet, Edenoi. Zordon also had a student who called Gosei, and he put him on the Command Center to be the guardian of the earth. Zordon also prepared for the eventual arrival of evil by placing key weapons across the solar system such as the Mega Voyager which he left on a moon of Jupiter during his time in the tube. When Rita Repulsa eventually released in 1993, Zordon, now only appearing as a large blue head in a blue tower of light, had Alpha brought five "teenagers with attitude" (namely Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston) and assigned them to be the first Power Rangers team called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Though eventually died by the events of Power Rangers in Space, his methods in creating Power Rangers technology and also the Power Rangers themselves has inspired many people to create their own Power Ranger teams that immediately active once new forms of evil came to threatened humanity, even includes those who had started their own conflicts before his own war with Rita Repulsa began (such as Animarian soldiers). Individuals who creates the new Power Rangers teams served in much of the same role as their predecessor Zordon - in some cases, the role of Zordon is divided into two characters, one being the philosophical mentor and the other being the technical genius of the Power Rangers team. Even so, how those people etablished contact with the Morphing Grid were left ambiguous, whether they just stumbled upon the Morphing Grid or the Morphing Grid itself that came for them in time of need. The former seemed likely, as Doctor K., human scientist from alternate Earth who created RPM Rangers' arsenals and zords, utilized Morphing Grid she created as their source of powers (though she dubbed it as Bio-Field. Similarly, the current Mystic Mother, the now-redeemed Rita Repulsa, discovered Morphing Grid and use it as source of Mystic Rangers' powers. Certain objects of power like Energems also possesses connection with Morphing Grid upon their creation, but how they have such connection were left mystery. Ther are handful of individuals who acted as direct successors of Zordon: *'Gosei': Being apprentice of Zordon, Gosei greatly familiar with Morphing Grid and even responsible for creating arsenals and zords for Megaforce Rangers. A testament of his knowledge best shown by giving his Rangers access to previous Power Rangers' arsenals and suits that come from different timelines and dimensions (such as RPM, SPD, and Time Forces from the future and Mystic Force, Mighty Morphin, Wild force, and Turbo that founded prior to Megaforce's foundation) to better combat against Warstar aliens. *'Tommy Oliver': Tommy Oliver, the legendary veteran Rangers, appeared to have Zordon taught him necessary knowledge about Morphing Grid including how to create his own group of Rangers if forces of evil appeared after the latter's death. In fact, when working alongside Anton Mercer creating dinosaur-related project includes huge dinosaur-like robots called biozords, Tommy made a failsafe program so should someone abuse them for evil, their connection with Morphing Grid enable users of his newly created Dino Thunder Ranger technology to reprogram rampaging biozords and recofigure their forms into zords. Film Series For the film series, Power Rangers are clarified to be a faction of warriors armed with Morphing Grid-empowered technology formed around million years ago in a distant planet. They were formed by race of human-like aliens that Zordon and Rita Repulsa appeared to be member of. These alien warriors' struggle on Earth began around Cenozoic period. At that time, Zordon, the Red Ranger and leader of his Power Rangers squad, were confronting a traitor from their fellow Morphing Grid-empowered warriors, the Green Ranger Rita Repulsa. Rita Repulsa sought to destroy Earth in order to uncovered an artifact known as the Zeo Crystal in there for Lord Zedd. She nearly succeeded in her mission, killing Zordon's team, only for Zordon to order Alpha 5 to redirect a meteor with the coveted Zeo crystal's trajectory onto her and her monsters. This of course also killed Zordon and left the Power Coins necessary to access Morphing Grid-empowered arsenals scattered on the planet. Alpha 5 was able to save his essence and imprint it onto their ship. In the present day, for the first time Earth Generation of Power Rangers eventually formed after Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy uncovered the missing Power Coins that enhanced their physical attributes which indirectly led them uncovered Zordon's missing ship. As the empowered teens entered, they attracted the awakened Alpha 5's attention whom immediately awakened Zordon. Discovered that the missing Power Coins returned with Earth candidates of new Rangers, Zordon sought to train them into new Rangers as he believes that Rita will return: Her Power Coin revealed to keep her alive in spite of her body become emaciated like a mummy that upon her awakening in present day, become a rabid killer who killed random civilians who wear gold for restoring her ravaged body until used all gold in a local jewelry store to regain her strength. Characteristics Though each generations of Power Rangers are different from one to another, they always consist of a group (commonly 5) of young warriors who worthy to wield the power bestowed by the Morphing Grid, the energy field which powered their weaponry and morphers in order to combat evil. The candidates of the Rangers shown over the course of the series are vary, ranging from ordinary teenagers to those who have some degree/experience in combat and/or other skills that beneficial for their Ranger career. Each generation of these Power Rangers are guided by their respective mentors that provided both advice and arsenals to battle their enemies. The one, and only thing that each Ranger teams share in common is source of their powers, Morphing Grid. In fact, the technology they possess, be it human-made, technomagic, magic-based, or outright alien technology, are powered by this force. However, creating a new Ranger power and technology is a challenging task that require careful planning and great amount of power. In fact, when Zordon constructed a new Power Coin for Tommy after his original Green Ranger power disabled by their enemies, it took weeks of planning and designing as well as shutting down the entire Command Center in order for the White Tiger Coin to be created. Morphing Grid The Morphing Grid is an energy field which gives the power to any Ranger, even convert little kid to adult. It was first mentioned by Zordon. It was assumed and then proven in episode Once A Ranger that it gives the Power and arsenals to every generation of Power Rangers. And each team of Rangers has a specific link to the Morphin Grid. When a Ranger morphs, they use their morphers to create an entryway, and pass through the Morphin Grid to gain their powers. Once a ranger morphs, the powers that came with it are instantaneously entered into his/her cellular make-up, enhancing their abilities as the Morphing Grid bestowed them their arsenals. Characteristic The Morphing Grid's physical form was depicted as a large boulder with a large gem on top. This form functions like an absorbing device allowing Rangers to add their Ranger memories to the Morphin Grid. In this form it also functions like a crystal ball, allowing Rangers a small glimpse of future Ranger generations and their battles. Once a Ranger's memories have been added to the grid, it will go to a stand-by mode so only future Rangers can insert their memories. However, certain magical objects can suppress memories, such as the Rock of Time in Rangers Back in Time. The Grid also has the power to manipulate matter, both organic and non-organic; in The Wedding, Alpha tapped into the Grid to produce some flowers outside the Command Center and clothes for Bulk and Skull when evil Alpha teleported them into the Australian Outback. In Alpha's Magical Christmas, Alpha again taps into the Grid, this time to create some Christmas decorations. The Morphing Grid possesses some weaknesses and limitations in spite of being the universal power: *'Power Restrictions': While the Morphing Grid can bestowed any Rangers their powers as well as giving/modify their arsenals, the Morphin Grid can only contain one of each certain power. It means a Ranger cannot share his/her powers with another. Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Thunder, discovered that his Ranger powers become unstable as a result of creation of his evil clone that shared his Ranger powers and had to destroy his evil clone to fix it. This setback also mentioned by Gosei whom warned the Megaforce Rangers that in spite of them now allowed to access the previous Rangers' powers, they cannot use one of those powers for too long. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *'Zords': For the Might Morphin Power Rangers group, if their current Zords are destroyed, it would render their powers being disabled. When Lord Zedd first attempted to destroy the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Dinozords in "The Mutiny", Alpha 5 managed to prevent the Rangers's current powers from being disabled due to him successfully salvaged the vital parts of their said Zords and used it to create the better Thunderzords. Sadly, their current powers ultimately disabled once the said zords destroyed. However, this weakness eventually terminated with unknown means as newer generations of Rangers still retained their Ranger powers in spite of the destruction of their Zords. Arsenals Being trained warriors whose mission is to vanquish evil forces, it's not surprising that Power Rangers armed with various arsenals which either provided or empowered by the Morphing Grid (the latter is for the case were those arsenals are man-made). Morphers Morphers are objects that always carried by Rangers, which instantly suit them with their battle suits that doubles as body armor whenever they activated it at will. The battle suit themselves are functions as both to cover their civilian identity as well as body armor. The battle suits are quite unique as they mainly consisted of helmets and spandex-like suits often with little to no additional armor plates. The battle suits seems to instantly either shift places or cover the wearers’ clothings, as had the Power Rangers has these battle suit dissipates, they retains clothings that they wore prior to activating their battle suit. In spite of the appearance, the battle suits' durability must not to be underestimated, as they could withstand any attacks from their enemies’ weaponry which damage are more severe, if not devastating than that of humans’ conventional weapons. However, had these battle suits are receive enough damage, the battle gear would automatically dematerialized (either to the Rangers' base or the Morphing Grid), render the user helpless. This shows that the battle suit not providing absolute protection. An important note about the morpher is, the Rangers must keep them intact at any costs. This because the usage of a damaged Morpher would endanger the user as their Ranger powers would become unstable and is harmful to his/her body. Through these morphers, they can also summon their weapons and zords. Some morphers can also doubles as communication devices as well. The last, but not least, shapes of these morphers are varies, either in form of handphones or even glasses like in Jungle Fury’s. Weapons Whenever the Rangers had their battle suit activated, they can summon their weapons for battle. Weapon themselves are vary in appearance, but can be either in form of guns, cannons, or melee weapons. In some cases, their weapons can be combined into a single and deadly ones, which are used for finishing blows. As they can only uses these weapons while their battle suits activated, these weapons would dissipates and return to storage in the Morphing Grid or their home base as well. Zords Zords are mechas that mainly used as super vehicles and superweapons to fight huge enemies that ranges from commanding monsters that enlarged into kaiju proportion or enemy battleships/zords like Serpentera. While the zords also armed with weapons for battle, it’s rare to see them using these arsenals alone to defeat the enemies. Reason of this was due to them often combined into megazords, combined forms of zords that primarily humanoid in appearance. Numbers of zords that used for combinations into Megazords are ranges from 3 to 5, but on certain circumstances, could be more than either. As a megazord, zords’ heights are usually equals with the enlarged forms of commanding monsters, giving them advantages. The megazords are also armed with weaponries that more devastating than those of their separated forms, that ranges from either built-in weapons to summonable hand-held guns/cannon/melee weapons that designed to used by megazords, though the latter was more common. The shapes that each zords have are ranges either modeled after animals/mythological creatures or vehicles/ships that futuristic in appearance. On an interesting note, not all Rangers' Zords are actual war machines: *Jungle Fury Rangers' Zords are actually animal spirits manifested by Rangers who mastered mystical Kung Fu arts of Order of the Claw. Upon gaining the access for the Morphing Grid, RJ, who harnessed the power to construct weaponry for his Jungle Fury Rangers, discovered the way to give his disciples' animal spirits physical form as robotic Zords by channeling Morphing Grid's energy into them, which giving them an edge against Dai Shi's forces. *Wild Force Rangers' Zords are originally titanic beasts and allies of Animaria that infused by the power of Morphing Grid at some point in the first war against the Org, explaining their biomechanical appearance and ability to combine into Megazord. *Mystic Force Rangers' Zords are actually Rangers themselves who harnessed the combined energy of their magic and that of Morphing Grid with a spell to assume Titan Form, transforming into giant, mechanical beings themed after mythological creatures. When their Titan Forms combine into a Megazord Form, the Rangers' consciousness are transported into chessboard-styled, cockpit-like astral plane from which they control their combined form like traditional Zords. Teamwork and Quantities of Members Arsenals alone are not enough for the Rangers to win the battle against their foes, as the teamwork and friendship are required to accomplish such feat. This was supported by the fact that their arsenals are mainly designed for doing so, increases their chance to win against their enemies. Even in some cases, should one ranger not present in the fight and their foe has enlarged into Kaiju-sized, they would likely incapable in harnessing their zords' powers in full-force. Operational History Mainstream Series (Main Universe) Mighty Morphin Rangers The first Power Ranger team became actives soon after Rita Repulsa and her followers released from their prison at the moon, promp Zordon to orders his robotic assistant Alpha 5 to select five "teenagers with attitude"(or rather qualities that made them fit to be Power Rangers) to defend the Earth from Rita's attacks. The five teens chosen are Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston. Armed with Power Rangers technology, they are ready to fight monsters that sent by Rita Repulsa. Numerous deaths and failure of her monster warriors lead Rita to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Power Rangers: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Rita kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Jason's in a martial-arts contest held in Angel Grove. The new teen, Tommy Oliver, passes Rita's tests, becoming the Green Power Ranger. Entrusted with Rita's Sword of Darkness, the source for the continuance of the evil spell he has fallen victim to, Tommy comes dangerously close to defeating the Power Rangers, especially when Rita causes a solar eclipse that temporarily drains the Megazord's power. However, the Green Ranger is ultimately defeated, and the Sword of Darkness is destroyed by Jason. Now free from Rita's spell, Tommy chooses to use his Green Ranger powers to assist the other Rangers in defeating the evil that gave them to him in the first place. His Zord, the Dragonzord, is reconfigured to enable it to help form more powerful Zord combinations alongside the other Dinozords. In spite of the resulting loss due to Tommy Oliver's redemption, Rita knew how to counteract the problem; using a special wax that was touched by Tommy when he was evil, Rita uses a magic Green Candle to slowly remove his powers, returning them to her. In the end, Tommy loses his powers, but he prevents Rita from reclaiming them by transferring them to Jason who, feeling guilt for failing to protect Tommy's powers, accepts them. However, Tommy later returns to the team when the other Rangers' Power Coins are handed over to Rita in exchange for their kidnapped parents. With Zordon's help, Tommy regains his powers and successfully retrieves the other Rangers' Power Coins. However, Tommy's regained powers are only temporary and must be frequently re-charged by Zordon, who warns that the Green Ranger's powers will ultimately fail. Despite this, Tommy remains determined to continue assisting the other Rangers as long as possible. Power Rangers as suffer major setback once Lord Zedd shows up, where his forces turned out to be more dangerous than Rita's. They even send the crippling blow on the Rangers by destroying Dinozords, resulting Zordon and Alpha to reconstruct them into more powerful Thunderzords. Worse, Zedd also managed to removes Tommy's Green Ranger powers for good, causing him lost his access to his Green Ranger arsenal and Dragonzord. Despite this, Zordon and Alpha counteract this loss by giving him the better, Silver Ranger powers. During the Team Ninja Trials in Angel Grove, the Rangers become friends with three teenagers from Stone Canyon: Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park and Aisha Campbell. During an ensuing battle with Zedd and a magical serpent, Rocky, Adam and Aisha discover the Rangers' identities and, having been entrusted with their secret by Zordon himself, the three newcomers become allies of the Rangers. Later on, Jason, Zack and Trini are selected to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Conference in Geneva, Switzerland, and the Rangers are faced with the task of finding replacements. In order to transfer the powers of the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, they must find the Sword of Light, which is located on the Deserted Planet. Zedd pursues them across the galaxy in Serpentera, his massive personal Zord, and destroys most of the Deserted Planet. Serpentera runs out of power before being able to finish the Rangers, and they return to Earth safely with the Sword of Light. Zordon then chooses Rocky, Adam and Aisha to replace Jason, Zack and Trini as the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, respectively. Sometime before the power transfer, Rita had returned to Earth when Tommy made his debut as the White Ranger, and fell into the hands of Bulk and Skull, but the Rangers sent her back into space. She later returns to the Moon while the Rangers are in Australia, and with the help of Finster, she gets a special "makeover" to gain a younger and "prettier" face. She then uses a love potion on Zedd, who is in a deep sleep during his centennial re-evilizer, and he falls in love with her when he wakes up. They get married and thus join forces to make an even more terrible threat for the Rangers, but not even this can prepare them for what is to come. Rito Revolto, Rita's skeletal brother, comes to Earth and, with the help of a group of monsters, destroys the Rangers' Thunderzords and the Tigerzord. As a result, the Dinozords are also destroyed and the Power Coins are damaged beyond repair. Undaunted, the Power Rangers seek the aid of Ninjor, alleged creator of the Power Coins, who gives them new Ninja Coins, providing them with the even more powerful Ninjazords and the Falconzord. An Australian girl named Kat Hillard moves to Angel Grove. She befriends Kimberly, and displays an intense affection for Tommy. Later it is found that Rita had captured Kat and put her under a powerful spell, giving her the ability to transform into a normal cat as well as a cat-like monster. Under this spell, she steals Kimberly's Ninja Coin, vastly weakening the Pink Ranger, whose life force, like that of the other Ninja Rangers, is connected to her Ninja Coin. It is during this time that the Rangers acquire their most powerful Zords ever: the Shogunzords. Eventually, Kat overcomes Rita's evil spell and returns Kimberly's Ninja Coin to her. A short time thereafter, Kimberly gets a chance to pursue her personal athletic dreams. With Zordon's blessing, she leaves to train for the Pan Global Games, choosing Kat to replace her as the Pink Ranger. Though her initial fear and hesitation keeps her from contributing fully to the fight against evil, Kat eventually becomes both comfortable and capable of fulfilling her duty as a Ranger. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers When Rita's father Master Vile comes to Earth, he turns back time, turning the Power Rangers, and many of their friends, into children. Zordon calls upon his proteges the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to protect the Earth from Master Vile's monsters and to help work on a machine that would return the child rangers to their normal ages. Unfortunately, Only Billy returns to normal as the machine which required the power coins as a power source is stolen by Rito & Goldar allowing Rita & Zedd to destroy the coins. The child rangers then travel throughout time to gather the fragments of the Zeo Crystal to bring time back to normal. During her journey, Aisha meets Tanya Sloan and realizes that she can do more help to stop the sickness plaguing the wildlife and sends Tanya back with her Zeo Crystal. Zeo Rangers The original Command Center was destroyed by a detonator Rito and Goldar planted. The Zeo Crystal survived and the Center was rebuilt. The Evil Space Aliens retreated to M51, because of King Mondo and the Machine Empire. Turbo Rangers TBA In Space Rangers TBA Lost Galaxy Rangers TBA Lightspeed Rangers TBA Time Force Rangers Time Force Rangers were formed by police forces around the year of 3000 in response of problems that mutants caused. At first, only Alex who known to be the member of Time Force officers who become the ranger, but after nearly killed by Ransik and the past was slighty changed due to his fellow Time Force officers Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip, and Katie Walker's actions to went back in time to stop escaping Ransik, there are 6 rangers that active. After Ransik's escape to 2001, the Time Force officers set to guard him, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip, and Katie Walker stole the Chrono Morphers and hijacked a timeship, following hime to the 21st Century. There, they discovered the Chrono Morphers were DNA locked, requiring them to seek out one of the previous Red Ranger's ancestors to release the lock on the other four morphers. They found one, and Wesley Collins became the new Time Force Red Ranger, providing them with local accommodation and clothing in an old clock-tower; coincidentally, the clock-tower had previously been the base for an odd-jobs agency known as 'Nick of Time', giving the Rangers a cover story for their presence while also allowing them to earn a living. They remained in 2001 for (presumably) several months, defeating mutants sent out by Ransik or Frax. Eventually the Quantum Box was discovered, and Eric became the Quantum Ranger. After several battles, Ransik surrendered, and the Time Force agents returned to their time period. A year later, the Wild Force Rangers and Silver Guardians discovered the Mut-Orgs, beings that were half-mutant and half-org that had been unleashed by Ransik. The Time Force Rangers and a redeemed Ransik and Nadira returned to aid the Wild Force Rangers in defeating the Mut-Orgs, and subsequently bonded. Their current whereabouts are unknown, though they may returned to the future. Wild Force Rangers The Wild Force Ranger is a team of Rangers which was formed by Princess Shayla. And the Rangers can stop the oni-like creatures known as Orgs, whose born from one reason: pollution on animaria. Ninja Storm Rangers TBA Dino Thunder Rangers The Dino Thunder were formed by the original member of the Power Ranger, which was on the run by a mysterious creature known as Mesogog but thanks to the combined efforts, they‘d destroy Mesogog plan for good. SPD Rangers S.P.D. Rangers is a catch-all term referring to the A-Squad Rangers, B-Squad Rangers, and all of the other additions to the team. Mystic Rangers The Mystic Force were formed by the sorceress named Udonna to counteract against the evils of the Morlock Clan led by the mysterious wolf knight Korrag (who later revealed to be alter-ego of her brainwashed husband Leanbow and acted under Octomus). The Rangers' arsenal are enhanced and created from combination of good magic and Morphing Grid which supplied by the leader of Udonna's order of magicians Mystic Mother, the redeemed Rita Repulsa. Operation Overdrive Rangers When the Adventurer accidentally unearths the two greater evil: Moltor And Flurious, He turned to the mysterious Sentinel Knight for help, and to formed the Overdrive Rangers to cease their evil plot Jungle Fury Rangers When the Pai Shaiuz master have been killed by an evil spirit named Dai Shi, which he’d possessed one of their student, Jarrod, the three student, Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, and Theo Martin finds their new master, the easygoing RJ to combat this evil of Dai Shi and his armies of spirit known as Rinshi. As soon as RJ revealed himself to the three students and sees their potential, they found themselves chosen by their new master to be the new Power Ranger Team called Jungle Fury Rangers. As he dd. RJ also revealed that he had connections with unspecified associate of previous Power Rangers team who provided him access to both Morphing Grid and necessary knowledge to create arsenal and technology for Jungle Fury Rangers. Samurai Rangers TBA Megaforce Rangers MegaForce Rangers was founded by Zordon’s old friend, Gosei, whose senses an alien threats, which was led by an evil Vrak. Ninja Steel Ranger TBA Beast Morpher Rangers Formed by Grid Battleforce following the discovery of substance called Morph-X from the very Morphin Grid itself, the agency realized that an evil force is about to exploit the Grid and therefore their access to it must be protected by a group of guardians, the new Power Rangers. However, the process in conversing two of three cadets, Blaze and Roxy, was interrupted by Evox, the very mysterious villain in form of computer virus and one of the afromentioned threats, who induced the two into coma through creating their digital clone. Fortunately, Devon and Zoey stepped in to replace the comatose Ranger cadet while saving the third, Ravi, and the three would stood up against Evox's army. Mainstream Series (Alternate Universes) RPM Rangers RPM Rangers founded by Dr. K in alternate Earth where her invented virus computer named Venjix suddenly evolved into malevolent Skynet-esque A.I. and took over most of the planet with pollution and robotic army. In the shelter that serves as alternate humans' last stand against Venjix, she discovered Morphing Grid's manifestation called Bio-Field that allowed her empowered the resistance's current technology and even created a group of Power Rangers called RPM Rangers. Dino Charge Rangers Dino Charge founded by Keeper on another alternate Earth where he was hunted by intergalactic bounty hunter named Sledge and plans to joined his wife to-be Poisandra in order to take over the universe. Gallery The-Rangers-mighty-morphin-power-rangers-23879058-1024-768.jpg 7b411adc3e6110b0524ce554d7821ef7.jpg OldBolt01.JPG MMPR Rangers.jpg|The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as they appear in Seasons 1-2 Power Rangers S.P.D. - Roll Call.jpg All-NewPowerRangersBoomStudios.jpg PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge5.jpg Power Rangers 2017.jpg Up Next! Power Rangers Zeo (2014).jpg Tumblr ljypfzUnG91qa4i6p.jpg Power.Rangers.Dino.Charge.S22E18.jpg Ew5KMGj.png Disney Rangers in Legend War.jpg Group2.jpg PowerRangersLegendsWallpaper1024.jpg Power Rangers 20 Oficial.png Power-rangers-forever-red.jpg 745074776.jpg DkPsBc XsAExf5y.jpg Mighty-morphin-power-rangers-27-preview-8-1108909.jpeg Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Teams Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Posthumous Category:Organizations Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:War Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Legacy Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Military Category:Famous Category:Monster Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Brutes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version